Hearts are Mended, Life Goes On
by I hart Booth
Summary: The third part of the Hearts Trilogy. Hart and Willgurl coauthor this scarred, broken and mended hearts fic about a horrific attack and it's effect on our favorite pair. BB and Parker too!
1. Not Alone, Never Alone

**So here is the last part of the Trilogy. Again, Willie and I thank you SO much for your reviews...so, who's ready for some fluff?**

Brennan held her head in her hands, it felt heavier than normal and she was uncomfortable in the hard chairs of the hospital waiting room.

hhe shifted again and sat back, her eyes still closed. She wasn't supposed to leave the house yet, but here she was at the hospital at 9 pm, waiting to hear the condition of the one man in the world she'd ever allowed herself to love completely.

She was beginning to understand why the doctor had put her under house arrest, and why Booth had been so adamant in enforcing it. While her mobility had significantly increased in the past few weeks, her pain tolerance level was very low and she was exhausted by only a little activity.

Right now she felt about ready to drop.

"Hey, you okay?" Someone asked, while sitting in the chair beside her.

She opened one eye and then shut it again, not needing more than a second to recognize the soul-searching green eyes.

"Agent Ferguson." She sighed.

"Oh, love, you can call me Travis." He sighed, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. He sounded as tired as she felt.

After a few moments of silence passed between them, both lost in thoughts they'd rather not have, he turned to her.

"Have you heard anythin'?" He asked, studying the woman beside him. A tired, fragile looking woman who was entrusted to his care now, he knew that without even having to be asked by his arguably overprotective friend.

Brennan ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, leaning forward as well.

"No. He…he was…I thought he was having a heart attack, but…" She trailed off and stared at the floor, images of Booth being rolled inside an ambulance flashing through her mind. Memories made blurry from tears.

"It wasn't then?"

She seemed startled; blinking as he brought her out of her daze, then slowly shook her head.

"No. He had…wine." She shook her head again, this time at herself. "How could I have been so stupid? I knew what he was on."

Travis frowned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Mixing the medications he was on with the alcohol…it caused his heart rate to speed up, in essence it was a heart attack but…" She took a deep breath, sitting up straight and throwing her shoulders back. "The doctors say he'll be fine. He's going to be fine." She said, more to herself than him.

Travis studied her for a moment, he hadn't seen much of Brennan since the shooting, but he was quickly able to tell why Seeley liked her, loved her, so much. She was strong, she didn't back down. He knew if there was anyone who could handle his headstrong, cocky best friend, it was her. If there was anyone who could hold his broken friend together, he had a feeling it was also her.

"You're staring at me." She stated, her eyes had drifted shut again as she leaned against the cool Plexiglas window behind them. The sun was setting and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"You did the right thing you kno'."

Brennan opened her eyes slightly and looked over at Travis' hunched figure.

Sensing her confusion, he turned to look back at her. "Talkin' to Booth, confrontin' him. It was the right thing."

"Yeah, so right he landed in the hospital."

Travis frowned at Brennan's dejected tone and turned to face her more fully.

"Brennan."

She opened her eyes.

"You did the right thing." He said slowly, holding her gaze and not allowing her to doubt him. After a moment, she blinked and nodded her assent.

"Okay. I did the right thing." She said quietly, too tired to argue. Besides, that was what she wanted to believe anyway.

"Good." He rose, stretching. "You need anythin'?"

"Coffee would be nice." She said after a moment of contemplation.

Travis nodded and headed off, his blue dress shirt un-tucked and wrinkled, such a contrast to Booth, who always seemed to have a well thought out appearance.

She shook her head slightly and looked again at the doors to the Emergency Room, wishing one of those self-righteous looking doctors would call her name finally.

She wouldn't usually pass judgment on a whole group of people so blithely; in fact it was against her nature as an anthropologist. But she was tired and frustrated and her pain medication had begun to wear off about an hour ago.

Brennan gently began to massage her temples. She wasn't sure when the headache had hit her but now, with the constant chatter of ER personnel, alarms going off and doors opening and slamming shut repeatedly, she could feel the angry migraine pounding at the edges of her parietal bone.

She was successfully blocking out the chaos for a few minutes, which only seemed to intensify her headache, when there was a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Thanks Travis I…" She stopped as she lifted her head, facing a mass of blonde curls and wide brown eyes. She forced a smile and pulled Parker into a quick, gentle hug.

"Hey Parker." She said quietly when he pulled away. Parker nodded, looking at his shoes. Just then, Rebecca walked up behind him, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Was it the bad men Dr. Bones?" He asked anxiously.

"No Parker it wasn't. Your daddy just had an…an accident." She corrected him quickly, seeing the tears standing in the little boy's eyes, ready to fall.

"We came as soon as you called. I'm sorry my phone wasn't on, I was at work." Rebecca knelt beside her son, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. Parker turned and buried his face in his mother's hair.

"Hospitals still bother him." Rebecca responded to Brennan's questioning look. Brennan nodded slowly and rubbed small circles on his back, glad for a distraction from her waiting game with Booth's doctor.

"Have they said anything yet?" Rebecca whispered, holding Parker close and settling into the plastic chair beside Brennan.

"No not yet."

Rebecca sighed in disgust. "I hate the way they keep you waiting. As if being in the hospital isn't traumatic enough, keeping people in the dark over their loved one's condition…it's just cruel."

"Ya' always were a feisty one weren't ya' Becks?"

The women turned to see Travis striding toward them, Styrofoam cups of steaming hot coffee in each hand.

Rebecca smiled warmly.

"Well if it isn't the Fighting Irish." She said. Travis handed Brennan her coffee, who nodded her thanks, and then gave Rebecca an awkward hug over Parker's body.

"May I have a kiss from the prettiest lass this side of the 'lantic?" He asked, his dimpled smile in full effect.

"Of course you may." Rebecca answered, placing a chaste peck on his cheek. Travis beamed.

Brennan sipped her coffee and watched the scene carefully; it seemed obvious the two had preforemed this little tet-a-tet countless times before. She found herself wondering if she would be okay with Angela still being friends with one of her ex's after they split up. But then the line of questioning didn't really hold up, since she wasn't required to see any of her ex's on a regular basis the way Booth was.

Just before her wandering thoughts got the best of her, the man of the hour decided to breeze through the door.

"Family of Seeley Booth?" The short, balding doctor called out into the noisy room.

"Over here doctor." Brennan rose slowly from her chair to attract the man's attention and turned when she felt Travis' steadying hand on her arm, but said nothing.

"You're the family of Seeley Booth?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." Brennan corrected. The doctor nodded but continued hastily.

"He's stable now. We got his heart rate back down to normal, high levels of benzodiazepines caused it to speed up and cause unconsciousness when mixed with the alcohol he had. The stress on the heart and vessels can put him at risk for cardiac arrest so we'll be keeping him over night. He should be ready to go home tomorrow." He glanced down at his clipboard, looking as if he was ready to move on to the next patient. Unfortunatly for him, Brennan wasn't ready and the doctor's seeming disinterest in Booth's condition did nothing more than irritate her.

"Well can we see him?" She asked sharply, the doctor jumped slightly, as if he'd forgotten they were standing there.

"Not all of you. The room is cramped and visiting hours are almost over." He said dismissively, noting something on his chart.

Brennan had to physically hold herself back from shoving that clipboard down the man's throat. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, blithely passing judgment.

"You should go."

Brennan turned to find Rebecca standing beside her, cradling Parker close.

"You and Parker should go see him."

Brennan glanced at Travis, who nodded his head once and she gave him a small smile. She could see the compassion and worry in his eyes. She was beginning to understand why he was Booth's best friend.

She stepped closer to Parker.

"Hey Bud, you wanna go see your Daddy?"

Parker nodded, pulling back and sticking his arms out to be carried by Brennan. She hesitated, she wasn't sure she could carry the boy's weight.

Travis stepped in. "Why don't you walk, eh big fella'? You've gotta be strong for your dad's bird here."

Parker's brow wrinkled as his mother set him on the ground.

"Daddy doesn't like birds. He says they hafta' stay far away outside."

Brennan smiled the first real smile that had donned her face all evening, took Parker's hand and set off to find a nurse to help them locate Booth since their oh-so-helpful doctor seemed to have disappeared.

Booth shifted on his thin, papery hospital mattress. All the other times he'd been in a hospital he'd been lucky enough to be so badly injured it didn't bother him the way he had to sit still and do nothing for hours on end. But this time he had nothing to do, nothing to occupy his mind or body, except memories and regrets.

He could recall everything that happened back at the apartment, some of it was a bit hazy, but he remembered. The way he snapped at Bones, the flashback of his friend Mackie…the look of fear in Brennan's eyes as she held his head in her lap.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He'd really thought he was dying back there, his chest burned like it was being ripped apart and he couldn't get any air. It was ironic, he had been frightened to think he'd spent the last few weeks of his life being afraid.

Because that's what it came down to. After the shooting at his apartment, Booth was afraid. Afraid of being a victim, of never catching the man responsible for causing them so much pain. But more than anything, he was afraid of losing those he loved. And yet, that was exactly what he'd been doing, trying to push them away so he could be more objective, protect his son and his Bones better than before.

Instead, he'd ended up hurting all of them.

He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He needed to apologize, big time. In the middle of the third version of his 'I'm sorry Bones' speech, Booth stopped muttering to himself, he thought he heard voices in the hallway.

They were one floor above the ER and it was much quieter here, Brennan was glad. She had felt like her head was about to explode.

They were halfway down the hallway when Parker looked up at her and spoke for the first time since the waiting room.

"Dr. Bones?"

"Yes."

"Can my daddy have a cape?" She was focused on finding Booth's room and didn't even realize he'd asked the question until they were right outside. She knelt down stiffly to be on his level and took his other hand, brow furrowed in concentration.

"A cape?"

Parker nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I think Daddy needs a cape, cause you know why?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"I think that'll help him be happier. Daddy's brave and strong and he puts the bad men in jail. He makes us safe, just like Superman." He explained, struggling with his 's's now that his left front tooth was gone. "If Superman gets a cape, then Daddy needs one too. All hero's gotta have capes Dr. Bones."

Brennan glanced inside Booth's room, but couldn't see the bed.

"You think your dad's a hero?" She asked quietly, her cheeks were hot as she attempted to force back the tears that were working their way to her eyes. She swiped a hand across her face and mentally blamed it on the medication.

Parker's face broke out in an infectious, very familiar, grin. "A 'course he is, Dr. Bones, he's my biggest hero of 'em all!"

Brennan returned his smile and nodded. Ruffling his blonde hair, she stood and they walked hand in hand into Booth's room.

She gasped when her eyes landed on the bed, where Booth sat still as silence on the bed, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Daddy!" Parker cried, scrambling up onto the bed and snuggling into his father's waiting arms.

Booth closed his eyes and kissed his son's hair, silently thanking the Lord above for sending him an angel in Spiderman tennis shoes.

_I'm his hero. After everything…he still thinks I'm his hero. _The warmth and calm confidence that thought brought him in that moment was indescribable, so he merely hugged his son for all he was worth.

After a few seconds Booth became aware of fabric shifting beside him and he opened his eyes to see Brennan standing beside the bed. Her hands were in tight fists at her sides and she bit her lip nervously, a few small tears streaming down her face.

"Booth I…" She squeaked, making it obvious she was holding back many more tears than she wanted to show.

"Shhhh." Booth quieted her and reached up, hooking one hand behind her neck, he brought her face down to his and kissed her.

Her lips were so warm and soft he almost couldn't believe they were real. He felt her bottom lip tremble and sucked on it softly.

"No more tears." He whispered, breaking the reassuring contact.

Brennan nodded, sitting on the bed beside him and leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you." She whispered back. Booth only smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Booth sighed, averting his eyes slightly. "Bones, I'm sorry for the way I've been…"

She quieted him with a finger on his lips and waited until his eyes met hers.

"No more apologies."

He seemed confused, but didn't protest. He would leave it alone, for now. It just felt so good to have her near again.

After a moment the comfortable silence was interrupted by a soft snore and both turned to see Parker sleeping soundly, his head cradled in the crook of his father's arm.

Booth smiled and kissed his hair again. "He must be tired. Rebecca said she's been having a helluva time getting him to go to sleep at night."

Brennan's gaze drifted from the sleeping boy to his dark eyed father.

"He feels safe." She said quietly. Booth turned to look at her as she looked back to Parker, stroking the child's hair softly. "It's hard not to feel safe in your arms."

Booth's eyes traced Brennan's striking features for a moment. Even in the harsh florescent hospital lights she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Looking at her now, he almost couldn't remember why he'd shut himself off from both of them for so long.

"C'mere." He said finally, lifting his unoccupied arm and shifting so there was more room on the bed.

Brennan furrowed her brows at him, but Booth motioned to her once more with his head and she smiled. Moving so her legs were stretched out in front of her, she turned and laid her head on his shoulder, his arm instantly wrapping protectively around her waist.

Within seconds the soft, steady beat of his heart had lulled her away from the annoying side of consciousness and she felt sleep creeping in.

"I've missed this." She sighed contentedly as she slipped away.

Booth nodded and laid his head back, closing his eyes.

He wanted badly to believe that they would be okay now, and yet somehow he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

But for the moment, he couldn't bring himself to ruin the pleasant calm they were enjoying. With a final squeeze of his arms to make sure they were there, he finally allowed sleep to take him.

**So, hope you liked it. Bit 'o fluff for the wonderful readers. But don't think the angst is gone forever ;P**


	2. A Little Quiet Time

**Thanks SO much for the reviews and to everyone who has been reading out there in cyberworld. Enjoy this one, it's a bit more fluff brought to you by our very own Willie!**

She was all alone and for the first time that day, andshe relished it. There had been so much chaos and confusion, between nurses bustling in and out and the presence of Parker, Rebecca, Travis and now Angela and Hodgins, who had arrived forty-five minutes earlier.

That's why she had come here, to get away from it all. It seemed an odd choice for her but as she ran her hand along the back of the wooden pew in front of her, she felt vaguely comforted.

Smelling the candles, she smiled as she remembered when Booth had taken her to church after the Gravedigger. Since then she'd only gone a few times, but was struck by the pageantry of it all. It was an issue that they disagreed upon, but had decided not to let it hinder their burgeoning relationship.

"I didn't think I'd see you in here." A voice said from behind her.

"Hey Ange." Brennan replied wearily, not even turning around.

Angela came forward and slid in the pew beside her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." Brennan replied automatically.

"Okay…now tell me the truth." Angela said, gently nudging her.

She focused straight ahead, knowing that if she looked at Angela, the floodgates would open.

"I…I don't know." She said honestly. "When he was lying there, I got so scared. I felt like if he…if he actually died, I would too." She shook her head, studying her hands where they sat clasped in her lap. "When did my whole life's happiness become wrapped up in one person?"

"When you met Booth." Angela replied, reaching over and squeezing her hands.

Brennan frowned, both needing and hating the comfort in her friend's touch.

"But I'm angry too. How could he do that? And how could I let him? I'm just tired Ange." She said, resting her head on the pew in front of her.

Angela leaned over and the minute she put her arms around her, Brennan began to cry.

Brennan slowly uncoiled herself and looked at Angela. "I just want this to end. I'm so tired, Ange. Tired of my body failing me, tired of dealing with this…situation. Why would this happen? We were just watching a movie that's all. We weren't chasing a murderer down an alley, we weren't at a scene. Just watching some cartoon fish movie with Parker."

She collapsed into Angela's outstretched arms, her body shaking with sobs.

"Oh sweetie." Angela said sorrowfully, unsure of what to say to her distraught friend. It took several minutes for Brennan to calm down, and she was still trembling when she looked over at her best friend.

"Sorry Ange." She said, wiping her eyes roughly with the back of her hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Angela said adamantly. "You should've done that a long time ago. See that's the problem with you and Booth, you are both desperately trying to get back to 'normal' so you can pretend it never happened. But it did happen and you both have to come to grips with it." She paused before continuing, knowing what was likely to be Brennan's reaction to what she said next. "Have you thought about talking with Dr. Wyatt?"

"I hate psychology." She muttered.

"I know you do, but you should still consider it. Whatever you and Booth do, you should do it together, as hokey as that sounds. Stop trying to be so brave."

She nodded, but couldn't help the slight grip of uncertainty on her stomach. If she wasn't brave…the world she knew to be so cruel might crush her, and then where would she be?

Taking a deep breath, she straightened and sat up, away from Angela. She had no choice but to give it a try.

"Thanks Ange." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." Angela replied. "You and Booth have a good thing going, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Anyone who walked by hospital room C on the fourth floor would have been at least a little curious at the low moaning sounds coming from within. But if they'd stopped to check on what they were, they probably would have been surprised to find…

"Damn that's good pudding." Hodgins said reverently, as he dug his spoon in for another taste.

"Tell me about it." Booth replied, his mouth full of the chocolaty goodness and glaring at the remnants of pudding in the cup he couldn't get to with his spoon.

There was only Hodgins left, Rebecca having taken Parker home several hours earlier. Travis as well had left, Booth knew that he would probably be going back to the office to make another attempt at solving the crime. He knew it was turning out to be a much more difficult case than originally expected and he was appreciative of how much effort the Irishman had been putting into solving it. Angela had gone to look for Brennan who had disappeared a short while ago, so that left Hodgins.

Booth didn't mind, he had come to like Hodgins' company and would even go so far as to call him a friend. He was also a bit relieved that everyone had left, his room was starting to become crowded and he was exhausted and fed up with answering all the questions everyone asked.

This was another reason he liked Hodgins. The Bug Man didn't ask any questions or fuss over him, he was just there in case he was needed. Even now, he was just sitting in his chair eating the pudding that Booth managed to finagle from the nurse not making any noise except moans and sighs of appreciation.

Booth absently tapped the spoon against the top of the pudding cup as his mind churned with thoughts about the last 48 hours. Bones had told him no more apologies, but he didn't know how else to make it right. He wanted to hold her like he did earlier, breathe in the scent of her and never let her go. He had come to the realization that besides Parker, she was the best thing in his life. And he had almost lost that, not just in the shooting but in his actions afterwards. He had slowly pushed her away. Someone less strong than her might have left him already.

The thought of Temperance leaving him made his heart pound wildly and his stomach do gymnastics. He couldn't live without her, he knew that. His greatest fear was that this incident and everything that had come with it would create a chasm between them so wide that it was impassable.

He was waiting for the doctor to sign off on his discharge papers and then he would be able to go home. But he wasn't sure he wanted to, there was something so simple and normal about sitting with Hodgins eating pudding. There was no drama, no pained looks, no panic attacks and nightmares that turned into vivid hallucinations.

He finished off his second pudding and Hodgins did the same, silence punctuating the room.

"So…" Booth finally said. "I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Hodgins said honestly. "But you'll fix it."

"Yeah." He replied, unsure about whether this was possible.

"You will." Hodgins said firmly. "So do we need to discuss this further?"

Booth had a flash of déjà vu and grinned.

"What are we, girls?" He said, repeating his words from so many months before.

They both chuckled and dove into their next pudding.

* * *

He looked up and saw her enter the room, Angela close behind. He hair was tousled and her eyes puffy and red. She still looked beautiful.

"You okay?" He said, swinging his legs around until he was sitting on the side of the bed.

"I will be. C'mon." She replied, holding out her hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

It took well over an hour to get Booth discharged and out of the hospital doors, but soon they were speeding along in the backseat of Angela's car, neither of them able to drive in their condition.

They didn't say a word yet, but their hands were clasped together tightly as if drawing strength from each other. They didn't let go even after they pulled up to Brennan's apartment, said their 'goodbye's to Angela and went upstairs.

As Brennan opened the door, she could see the remnants of what had happened still strewn about, each a tiny piece of the puzzle that was that night. The coats on the floor from where the paramedic knocked them off the rack. The wine glass on the kitchen countertop in the same position that Booth had slammed it down furiously. The scrubby sponge that lay abandoned on the laundry room floor, she couldn't even bring herself to go in and pick it up, instead, she shut the door.

She leaned against it and closed her eyes briefly, willing her breathing to slow down.

"Are you…I mean…" She started, stumbling over her words. "I'm tired, I thought maybe we could sleep." She knew they needed to have a conversation, probably one of many, but the thought right now exhausted her.

He nodded in agreement. "I definitely want to sleep."

They trudged to the bedroom and began to slowly get undressed. After he had helped her into her nightgown, they slipped into bed, Booth immediately pulling her close to him.

"I love you." She said softly. "We'll be okay."

He nodded, nuzzling his face into the hollow of her neck.

"I love you too."

Within moments, they had fallen asleep, in each other's arms for the second night in a row.

**::clickity clack said the button as it was pushed hundreds of times all around the world:: lol. **


	3. Golden Slumbers

**Willgurl: So, Hart, I'm worried.**

**Hart: About what Princess Tormentia?**

**Willgurl: Our reputations! We have been writing all this fluff, and while everyone seems to enjoy it, they may take away our crowns as the Princesses of Angst!**

**Hart: _gasp_ N-no! They can't! _looks around hasitly_ Where's Agnus the Angsty Muse??**

**Willgurl: I don't know. I think with all the fluff on the boards lately she took a vacation. **

**Hart: Oh...we'll have to do something about that..._grins innocently at readers_ Enjoy!**

* * *

Booth tossed. Then he turned. When sleep still didn't come, he opened his eyes and sighed in frustration at the ceiling. The room was nearly opaque with darkness, the only illumination coming from the glowing red numbers by his head that read 1:47am. 

He brought his hands up to his face and pressed them against his eyes. They were dry and starchy from lack of sleep and he hoped to press some moisture back into them. He was exhausted, and yet he'd been tossing and turning for over an hour.

When he and Brennan returned from the hospital that first night, sleep had come easily, but it had been short lived. Sleep had become a dream in and of itself in the days that followed.

Brennan murmured something in her contented slumber and rolled over; effectively stripping him of what he'd had left of the blanket.

Now he was tired, frustrated _and _cold.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. In the darkness he located a shirt and stumbled across the room to his dresser. Just before he bent over to rummage in the bottom drawer, he stopped and cursed again, realizing his pills weren't there. With another frustrated sigh, he shuffled down the hall.

Scratching the back of his neck, he went to the kitchen. After a moment of contemplations he poured himself a glass of milk and put it in the microwave. Hopefully it would help this time…not that it ever had before. He'd just punched up a minute and a half on the number pad when a voice from behind him almost had him jumping out of his skin .

"What are you doing?" Brennan stood in the door way in a light pink nightgown that went to her mid-thigh, her arms folded and locks of hair curling lazily on her shoulders.

"Bones! Scare me to death why don't you?"

She smiled. "I thought all that sniper training made you impossible to sneak up on?" She teased quietly, as if afraid to disturb the stillness of the night.

"Not at 2am it doesn't." He countered, rubbing a hand across his face and silently blaming his lack of attentiveness on sleep deprivation.

The beeping of the microwave startled them both out of the comfortable silence they'd fallen into. Brennan could sense the tension in Booth's shoulders as he pulled the mug out of the microwave.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, indicating the warm milk with a wave of her hand.

Booth only shook his head, carefully sipping the scalding hot liquid.

Brennan frowned as she watched him, noting the dark circles under his eyes with concern. She also took the time to see the tired slump of his shoulders and recalled the way he'd been forgetful and lethargic the past few days.

_Well, he was prescribed those pills for a reason ._ A logical voice in her head surmised. _He needs help._

With this thought firmly planted in her mind, she waited patiently until he'd finished his milk before speaking.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" She asked, meeting his gaze squarely.

Booth placed his mug in the sink and leaned against it, he could feel Brennan's eyes boring into his back.

"Well no. Since I don't have my sleeping pills anymore that particular aspect of my day to day activity has been a bit more difficult than before." He snapped. His exhaustion coupled with irritation at obvious questions didn't put him in a very conversational mood.

Brennan pursed her lips and took a challenging step toward him. "I know Booth, and I'm sorry. But you were abusing them and…"

"I was not abusing them! I'm not a drug addict!" He whirled around, keeping a firm grip on the edge of the sink to keep from walking toward her.

Brennan winced but immediately wiped it off her face. He was angry. That was fine. She wasn't backing down.

"Booth," She said calmly, "You're tired…"

"Damn right I'm tired. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in four days." His fists were clenched tightly beside him and he shifted slightly from one foot to another.

With a calming breath, she continued. "Yes. I know. But I'm only doing what's best for you Booth. The fact is you have an addictive personality and it makes you more susceptible to things like alcohol, gambling and drugs, medicinal or narcotic." She stated with the detached, analytical voice.

Booth remained tense, his eyes narrowed at her as she spoke, heart pounding in his ears, fatigue wearing heavily on his resolve to stay angry.

She saw him grow more unsteady on his feet and stepped toward him, her voice and face softening with concern.

"Come to bed." She asked quietly, taking his hand in hers.

Booth frowned but squeezed her fingers, his anger dissipating as quickly as it had come.

"I can't. I'll just stay out here and watch TV."

She shook her head and began tugging him toward the bedroom.

"I'll help you."

With a skeptical look, Booth allowed himself to be lead down the hallway to their room.

The air in the room was warmer than out in the kitchen from having the window open all night and he thought maybe they should turn on the ceiling fan, but didn't say so.

Brennan pushed him gently back onto the bed, aware that his eyes were still alert and watching her curiously.

She moved to sit behind him and pulled him to her chest.

"Relax against me." She told him. He did, leaning back and resting his head in the crook of her neck, crossing his arms over his chest so he could hold her hands in his .

"Listen to my heartbeat. The sound of my voice." She said in her most calming, relaxing tone.

She could feel the tension slowly easing from his back and shoulders, but his rapid breathing indicated he was still awake.

"I want you to stop thinking about tomorrow. Stop remembering yesterday. There is only now, there is only you and me." She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on him, wishing they could stay like this forever.

"Relax every muscle in you body, one by one...I could name them for you if you want."

A soft chuckle made his body vibrate against hers and she smiled.

"Just relax Seeley. Relax and breathe…" As her voice trailed off she sensed his breathing slowing down and she held her breath, not wanting to disturb him. When his grip on her hands slackened, she knew he was gone.

With a self-satisfied smile, she slid from behind him and gently laid his head back on the pillow. Then, tucking the blanket around them and snuggling up against him, she too let herself fall asleep, but not before rubbing in her triumph just one more time.

"I told you Yoga was better for you than Cardio ."

BBBBBBBBBB

Booth rolled over, about to groan that the sleep had again, not lasted, when a ribbon of light fell across his face and warmed his skin.

Popping open one eye, he let his eyes adjust to the brightness and tuned his ears to the sound of birds outside. Sitting up slowly, he looked at the clock.

"Ten-thirty." He said to himself, almost in disbelief. He could have danced.

Just then the smell of bacon hit his nose and he was out of bed and moving down the hall before he could think twice.

It was as he suspected. She was there, in the kitchen, leaning over the stove scrambling eggs and cooking bacon for him while her own bowl of Cornflakes sat ready for milk on the counter. He tilted his head and allowed himself an unhindered, appreciative view of the creamy skin on her upper thigh that she exposed as she leaned over to adjust the heat on her burner.

Brennan could feel his presence in the room, but didn't turn around to greet him. She knew he liked to watch her and she'd long since gotten passed being disturbed by it. With an evil grin on her lips, she intentionally leaned far over to reach the heat knob on the back of the stove, an audible gasp emanating from the other side of the room .

She nearly yelped when she felt his arms encircle her waist, she hadn't realized he'd gotten so close.

With smile, she spun to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning." She said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well thanks to you." He leaned over to give her a more proper kiss, not satisfied with the peck she'd given him.

Seeing the desire in his eyes, she quickly slipped out of his grasp, turning her back and pretending to be wrapped up in getting cups down from the cupboard so she wouldn't have to see the disappointment that replaced it.

"Bones." He whined. Thanks to her injuries and his distancing tactics they hadn't been intimate in almost two months, there's only so much a man can take.

Brennan turned a playful smile on him, hoping he wouldn't see the twinge of fear behind it.

In reality, she was as desperate for him as he was for her, and she was sure he could tell and that was probably part of his frustration. But when his grip tightened on her hips, it reminded her of their last time, and she hated to admit that she was afraid it would hurt that way again. Because if she did allow him to keep going, and it did end up hurting, she was scared he would never touch her again. It was better to wait until she was sure.

Booth placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. He needed to get a hold of himself. She was saying 'no' and he would have to deal with it. Just hopefully not for long.

Brennan set his plate of bacon and eggs on the table beside her bowl of cereal, but before either of them could sit down to eat his cell phone went off in the other room. He went after it, fumbling for a moments with his leather jacket before pulling it out.

"Booth."

An old familiar rush hit her when she heard this and the words 'do we have a case?' almost tumbled off her tongue. Instead she swallowed them with a spoonful of cornflakes .

"Oh, hey Travis…yeah, she's right here…sure…yeah, we'll be there in an hour." He flipped shut his phone and Brennan was already on her way down the hall to the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" She asked from their adjoining bathroom.

"Travis has something to tell us." He had his head stuck inside the closet that was now fifty percent full of his own clothes .

"About our case?"

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

**We love reviews! They're like Snow days and Pay day and Friday all rolled in to one! They're...Snayfri days! **


	4. Case Closed, Wounds Fresh

**Okay, the delay is completely and totally my fault, I apologize and am avoiding doing research for school so I can post the next four chaps all at once, so...feel special. lol. Bones is on tonight!!!!!!**

* * *

As she walked down the hall to Travis's office, Brennan was struggling to recall the last time she had been in the FBI building. It was most likely before the incident, maybe to take Booth out to lunch or something. Back when their lives were normal. She felt him squeeze her hand and she smiled. At least they were starting to get back on track regarding their relationship. 

Despite the lack of sex, she was beginning to feel like they were a couple again, and when she looked at him she could tell he felt it too, and it fuelled her confidence.

They sat nervously in Travis' office after reluctantly separating and sitting in a pair of leather chairs in front of his desk. He watched them for a moment, as if assessing their stability. When Booth began to fidget impatiently, he spoke.

"So we caught the guys responsible." He stated without pretext, his Irish accent soft and thick on his words.

"How?" Booth replied, relief momentarily delayed by the need for information. Relief washed over Brennan's face, but her posture indicated she was just as eager for answers.

"We caught two guys jackin' a car over on Millard."

"And?" Booth said impatiently.

"Calm down lad, I'm getting to it." Travis said. "We searched ther place and found the guns. Plus one o' them was wounded in the arm. Ballistics matched the bullets from ther firearms and they finally confessed so…its over." He finished hesitantly, knowing his friend well enough to know he wouldn't take this well.

"That's it?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"Thas it. The boys were thrill seekers, coupla' bad eggs with no rhyme or reason to their crimes outside of gettin' a rush." Travis replied. "Case closed."

Brennan felt Booth tense up beside her. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, but got no response.

"It's too easy." Booth grumbled.

"Please don't tell me you wish it was more complicated, Seeley-boy."

Booth remained silent, it wasn't so much that he wished it were more complicated...it just usually was.

Travis continued. "Look be glad for what it is and that its over. Why don't you take your lass now and relax."

Before Brennan could object to being called a 'lass', Travis slid some familiar keys across the desk to them.

Booth leaned forward and picked them up gingerly. Did he want to return to his apartment, the scene of an apparently senseless crime only a few short months ago?

"Thanks." He said quietly, rising from his chair. He wanted more. He wanted to be able to go after the guy himself, ask him why he did this. Kick his ass for it. He felt oddly empty, as if justice wasn't really served. As if he might have been more satisfied if it had been some serial killer with a vendetta, at least then there would have been a reason. The thought that they'd been living in this hell for over two months and it was all because some kid got off on hearing people scream…it made him sick and angry. Angry enough that he was almost glad he hadn't been allowed in that interrogation room when they questioned those boys. Almost.

Travis watched them go and sighed at the slump in their shoulders. He'd done his job, he'd done his best. But for some reason, he felt as if he'd failed. It was a feeling he was neither accustomed to, nor fond of.

As Booth headed out the door, he felt her fingers slip into his. Glancing over, he saw the worried crease in her brow and tried to give her a smile. He knew she was thinking about the apartment and to be honest, he wasn't too excited about going back either.

The blood would be cleaned up, that's for sure. But there will still be bullet holes in the wall and couch. They may have swept up the broken glass, but the windows would still be covered in plastic and taped off. Exposed.

They drove in silence over to his place, he didn't even ask her if she had wanted to go. It was silently understood that she would. When he pulled up in front of the building, he turned off the SUV but didn't move. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither quite sure about what to do.

Finally Booth took a deep breath, unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Brennan followed suit, waiting by her side as Booth came around.

She watched him carefully as they started up the walk. He had acted strange in Travis' office, almost disappointed. He'd been tense and unapproachable in the car, far too quiet for her liking, both in voice and movement. She was almost afraid he was pulling away again, but when his hand clasped in hers, she began to feel more confident. They could get through this. They didn't have a choice.

Booth unlocked and opened the door slowly, prolonging the inevitable. He was surprised as he looked around and saw things were not as he expected. There were no bullet holes in the wall. The windows had been replaced with new panes of glass and the leg on the coffee table had been reattached. He smiled.

_Travis._ He thought to himself and they moved farther in.

Brennan on the other hand was having an entirely different view of the apartment. He'd let go of her hand to open the door, and now she was beginning to feel like that was the only thing that had been keeping her calm, and sane.

As soon as she had stepped inside she was assaulted with the memory of what happened here. She could hear the bullets ricocheting off the walls, the sound echoing in her mind. She could smell the gunfire and hear Parker's screams as they mixed with the smell of drywall and silence.

"Daddy!" Parker wailed, his hands shaking as he clasped them over his ears. It was too loud. "Parker! Just stay down!" Booth yelled over the noise.

A bead of sweat appeared on Brennan's forehead and she absently brushed it away blinking hard and trying to grip reality as it slowly slipped away. She didn't want this, she didn't want to be back there…but she couldn't seem to make it stop.

She remembered Parker standing up and Both yelling at him to get down. The pillow stuffing flying around after it was shot, a calm, strange snowfall in the chaos.

She swallowed, her mouth was dry, she scrunched up her face in a frown. She was too hot. Closing her eyes, hoping to regain her control, she could taste the metal in her mouth as she looked down at her bleeding chest.

She thought maybe she could smell Booth's cologne, perhaps he was nearby. Even standing next to her, but she couldn't see him.

She reached out and touched the couch, bracing herself as her legs became weak. She could see the light patches on the wall where bullet holes had been patched, the clean new windows that replaced the shattered ones. But it was all a lie. It had happened, and no matter how much they tried to cover it up, it was all she could see. All she could feel.

Her feet began moving without her mind realizing what she was doing and in two steps she was at the door, turning the handle. She needed to go, she needed to get away from this place.

Booth might have said something, she wasn't sure. All she could hear was a high pitched buzzing and screams that pulled her between reality and memory. Her heart was beating in unison with the gunshots ringing in her head as she moved down the hall. Stumbling down the stairs, she made her way outside as fast as she could. Her body was spinning.

Blinking hard to clear her vision, she made her way down the street, faster and further until her footsteps pounded against the pavement. She needed to run. She was being crushed, she could feel it in her chest and her head and she needed to escape if she was to survive. They were coming for her, for all of them and she had to get away. She could hear shouts from behind and began to run faster. Crossing the street, she didn't see the cars that screeched to a stop only a few inches away from her knees.

Her heart was pounding and she pushed away a wave of dizziness, stumbling as her balance was thrown off. Then suddenly arms were around her and she struggled, all the while screaming for help at the top of her lungs, tears flowing freely down her face as her body withered with exhaustion.

Her attacker kept saying the same thing over and over again but she couldn't make out what it was. She thrashed against the arms that had an iron hold on her, but exhaustion was taking it's toll. Her mind was cloudy as dizziness overtook her and she sunk to the ground.

"Temperance! Temperance!" Booth shouted as he tried to rouse her, she was dead weight in his arms. His chest heaved as he held her, they'd run more than ten blocks. He didn't even know what had happened, one moment he was looking at the apartment, the next he was turning to see her flee.

He watched as Brennan's eyes blinked open and looked at him, hazy with confusion. "It's me, Temperance. It's me, Booth." He kept repeating himself until finally realization dawned on her face.

"Booth." She said hoarsely, reaching up to cling to his jacket.

"Yeah." He replied, touching his forehead to hers. "It's me."

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her up into a hug. They stayed that way for a while as her breathing evened out and she became calm again.

"You scared me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He added adamantly, "We're okay."

She nodded but didn't speak, only gripped him tighter, wishing to never let go.

_We're okay._

She wanted to believe him, but somehow, wasn't sure she could.

* * *

**Well this chap was written by the wonderful Willgurl, so show her how much you love her and poke the button!**


	5. Getting Their Breath Back

**Hart: Holy Canolies Wills, it's been forever!**

**Willie: I know! I miss you Hart! I miss our mind melds, our ideas, our walks along the beach...wait a minute. That doesn't sound right.**

**Hart: rofl...it's okay...although I will make note of that beach thing for my guy...::_grins deamily and is off to luvstruck land_::**

* * *

People had begun approaching them on the street, asking 'if she was alright' and 'did they need a ride to the hospital' and by the fourth or fifth person Brennan was again becoming agitated, this time coupled with a strange feeling of claustrophobia. Booth, sensing her distress and needing to assess her himself, had pulled them away from the crowd and they had walked, nearly run back to the SUV.

Now they sat in the backseat, Brennan between Booth's legs as he held her close, both waiting for their heartbeats to slow, wishing for their thoughts to stop.

"How did it get like this?"

The whisper had barely disturbed the thick, hot air; their SUV was sitting in full sun and baking them alive. But neither noticed.

Booth squeezed her once more and lifted his face from where it had been buried in her hair.

"I don't know."

After another small silence when she concentrated on the vibration of his voice against her back and tried to clear her thoughts, she frowned. "I don't even feel like me anymore. No lab, no writing…it's like life just stopped."

Booth nodded, adjusting his position so he could stretch his legs a bit.

"Do you like it?" He had also noticed the change, not being able to work with her, and now, not being able to work at all. At first it had been sort of nice, like forced vacation. But now…

"No I don't. I miss the lab Booth. I miss science and facts. I miss chasing the bad guys and making them pay." Brennan swallowed hard. Somewhere deep inside her where she kept her insecurities and doubt, she wondered if she would ever be able to do those things again. But closer to the surface, her unyielding courage and faith in Booth told her she would.

Booth smiled slightly. "You just want to beat someone up."

"And you don't?" She asked, hearing the smile in his voice, she nudged him lightly in the ribs.

Booth only sighed and closed his eyes. Of course he missed it. He missed everything about his old life. He wanted it all back, but now, it felt like so long ago. A lifetime ago.

"You remember that day on the beach?" He asked suddenly.

Brennan sat up and turned slightly so she could see him over her shoulder.

"The day with Parker? When you threw me in the water?"

"Mmm-hmm." He said, picturing the whole scene in his head. The warm sun, the cool water, her soft skin beneath his fingertips.

"Yeah, what about it?"

The confusion in her voice brought him back to reality and he fought down a grunt of disappointment.

"It just…it seems like a long time ago. Doesn't it?"

She nodded, leaning back against him. "Yeah. A very long time ago. Years." Which wasn't at all logical, she knew. It had only been a couple months ago. But that's how it felt, like years had passed since that perfect day.

Silence returned and neither moved, though the air was becoming stiflingly hot. Neither Booth nor Brennan could find the strength to leave the safety of their embrace so they stayed, willing the day to end so they could start anew again tomorrow.

Brennan lazily picked up Booth's hand and lightly traced the creases in his palm.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said without thinking.

Booth's hand tensed and relaxed. "It's okay. You were scared, I understand."

She couldn't help the disbelieving snort that escaped her. She knew it was reasonable to believe what happened to her was not a solitary phenomenon. But, she'd never felt that disoriented and fearful at any other time in her life and somehow she had a hard time believing anyone else had ever felt that way before.

Booth withdrew his hand from her grasp.

"What?" When she received no answer she sat up and looked at him. She was taken aback by the hurt written so plainly in his eyes. Before she had a chance to open her mouth, he leaned forward and began speaking.

"It was like the world was spinning around you." He began quietly, a barely distinguishable strain in his voice. "You could hear sounds that weren't really there, see things you knew weren't real, but you couldn't make them stop. Then…it was like you couldn't tell the difference between what was real, and what was in your head. You were terrified. You wondered if maybe you were losing your mind. Your legs got weak, you started to sweat. You fought it, but the memories kept running into you, running you over like a truck….When you thought you couldn't take anymore…like you were going to suffocate, you ran. All you knew was that if you were going to get out alive, you had to run for your life. There was no logic, no safety. You didn't see those cars that almost ran you over, you didn't hear me calling you. All you knew was the pain and you just wanted it to stop."

He was inches from her face, tears that stood in his eyes ran freely down from hers.

"It's happened to you?" She asked in a small voice.

In an instant the cool restraint she'd seen in him before was gone and he gathered her once again against him.

"I was a POW, remember Bones?" He said, his voice hitching, "Of course it has." He smiled bravely and ignored the tears staining his face. Brennan didn't answer, merely sobbed into his shirt and he held her until it was over. Nearly half an hour passed before either of them spoke again.

"Booth."

Booth jumped slightly, when she'd become quiet the warmth in the car and her closeness had begun to take it's toll and he'd been dozing.

"Temperance."

"When can we go back to work?"

He almost smiled. This woman was incorrigible. Just moments ago she'd been a blubbering mess, and now that she had her breath back she wanted to know when she could go back to sifting through dead bodies.

"Well, the Bureau wants me to meet with Gordon Gordon before I head back to work."

"Yeah…and?"

"And they want you to come with me before we go back into the field." He felt her tense a bit in his arms and then slowly relax.

"Okay."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the top of her head. "Okay?"

"Yes. If that's what it takes to get us back into the field, then I'll do it. I've only got a few more days on my last pain medications and my stitches are all out and I'll return to work at the Jeffersonian soon. Whatever it takes for us to be partners again…I'll do it." She said resolutely.

Booth could hear her determination and believed her every word. "Very logical Bones."

"Thank you."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth fidgeted anxiously as he waited for the arrival of his son. Rebecca had agreed to bring him over after hearing of Brennan's episode that morning.

At the sound of a knock he nearly jumped from his chair and went to the door.

"Daddy!" Parker grinned, his hands stretched upward to his father. Booth's entire face brightened as he scooped the little boy up and crushed him in a hug.

"How's my boy?" He asked, pulling back and perching him on his hip.

"Good. Did you know I'm staying with you tonight?"

Booth grinned. "So I've heard."

"Where's Dr. Bones?"

"Right here."

They all turned as Brennan emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a tee-shirt and sweats with a messy pony tail.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker screamed, lunging out of his fathers arms.

"Easy buddy, you can't actually fly you know." Booth muttered, quickly setting the boy on the ground before he did a face dive into the floor.

"Sorry he's so hyper, they gave him cookies for the afternoon snack."

Booth turned back to Rebecca who'd been standing slightly off to the side through the entire exchange.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, thanks for doing this, it really helps a lot."

Rebecca shook her head, her blonde curls swinging back and forth in perfect imitation of the way Parker's hair moved. She hugged her oversized purse closer and smiled tightly.

"I don't mind. My chiropractor is over this way anyway."

Booth nodded and was about to bid her farewell, anxious to spend time with his son when Rebecca reached out and stopped him.

"Seeley, Parker needs to have a glass of water before bed."

Booth frowned. "I know."

"A-and make sure he brushes his teeth and his favorite cup is in his backpack and…and oh! Let him wear those fire-fighter pajamas he likes so much." She said quickly, almost explosive with tension. "You have to kiss Mr. Googles after you kiss him, he gets upset if you don't." She frowned suddenly and cursed. "I forgot his night light. Dam, he needs that."

"Rebecca." Booth said, taking hold of her shoulders so she would look at him. "I know all that stuff. I have a night light here…what's going on?"

She stopped moving and bit her lip.

"What is it?"

Quickly running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. "I'm sorry Seeley, it's just that…Parker, he's still been having those nightmares. He's fine during the day, but at night…he just…he screams." Her voice shook slightly and she closed her eyes, remembering the sound of her little boy's terrified shrieks.

"Has he talked to anyone…" He tried, wondering about the idea of Gordon Gordon interacting with his son.

Rebecca nodded, shifting on her feet. "Yes, today actually. He saw a child psychologist. It's still early but she thinks he's suffering from PTSD. Which makes sense of course. I just…it's not fair. It shouldn't have happened he…will he..."

Booth cut in, sensing she was at the end of her rope. "You're right, it shouldn't have. And if I had half a chance I'd kill the guys who did this."

Rebecca nodded, shivering at his words because she knew the truth behind them.

"But he'll be okay. Parker's strong, and you're getting him help. You're doing everything you're supposed to." He said gently. "Our son is going to be fine."

With one last look at the sincerity and hope in his eyes, she smiled.

"Okay." She nodded to herself and wiped her eyes. "Okay…um, I'll see you on Sunday."

Booth nodded and stepped back inside his apartment.

"And Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He shut the door and turned to see Brennan and Parker whispering secrets into each others ears. He smiled as he always did at the connection between the two of them, grown stronger since the incident.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!" they chorused back, and then returned to their conspiratorial whispers.

Despite all that had happened today, Booth looked upon the two people he loved most in the world and he smiled.


	6. The 'Other' Good Doctor

**Alright, here we go! The next chapter! WOO! I'm feeling a little blue cuz we are nearing the end of the story. And then the mindmelding will stop!**

* * *

Brennan watched as Booth nervously drummed his fingers on the armrest.

"You think Dr. Wyatt's going to tell me all your secrets?" she teased.

He looked at her, puzzled.

"You're nervous." She stated, by way of explanation.

"No." he protested. "Well yes but…"

She clasped his hand with hers.

"They're going to let us go back to work. We're fine." She told him, the way he'd been telling her all weekend.

"No we're not." He muttered, obviously in a contrary mood. Though the darkness in his eyes showed true doubt.

Just as she was about to say something, the door swung open and Dr. Wyatt appeared.

"Ahh, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan please come in. Sorry we have to meet at my office, I usually prefer to meet in a more comfortable location but today's schedule didn't permit that. Come, have a seat."

"Hey Doc." Booth said, as they entered and sat in chairs opposite Dr. Wyatt's large oak desk.

"So, how are you both doing?" Wyatt asked, clasping his hands and smiling amiably.

"Fine." They chorused in unison.

"Hmmm…" Wyatt replied, raising an eyebrow. "So it's back to business as usual then. No adverse reactions in the weeks following the shooting?" He asked, trying to draw a more telling answer from them. "The incident has not affected you in any way?"

"Obviously its affected us, but not so much that we can't handle work." Booth replied edgily, causing Dr. Wyatt to take a more direct approach.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Agent Booth, but you were suspended for pushing another agent around and then you were in the hospital for substance abuse complications, were you not?"

Booth stiffened and refused to meet the Doctor's gaze. "Look, things got out of control, I admit, but they're fine now."

"I see. And you Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan looked between Booth and Wyatt a few time before simply nodding mutely, unsure of what to say or if she wanted to say anything at all.

Wyatt took a moment to study his patients. While both seemed a bit fatigued and tense, as to be expected, they did appear to be healthy overall. With a deep breath, he sat back in his chair. "Well then, if you could both describe the shooting for me, I will release you back to work."

"I'm sorry what?" Brennan asked, meeting his gaze squarely for the first time.

"Describe the shooting." Wyatt replied evenly. "Why don't you start, Dr. Brennan? Tell me what you were doing when the shooting occurred."

"I don't see how this is helpful." Booth interjected, noting that Brennan had begun to get more agitated and her meltdown at the apartment still fresh in his mind.

"We shall see. Please begin, Dr. Brennan." Wyatt said, never breaking eye contact with Brennan.

She paused and bit her lip, her anger growing with every moment of silence in the office. She didn't want to do this. She didn't have to…but she did have to, if she ever wanted to work with Booth again, she had to do this.

The images began playing through her mind even before she opened her mouth.

"We were watching a movie." She began quietly. "Parker was laughing...it was a cowboy movie I think. I was going to get another beer… and then all of the sudden Booth pushed me down. I didn't even hear the first gunshot. All I saw was him running towards the bedroom, I guess to get his gun. But I heard the next shots. They sounded like a explosions coming from…everywhere. I could feel air rushing past me…and the way the couch shook every time it was hit and then…"

Her hands began to tremble as the images continued to assault her mind. Her heart was pounding rapidly and her throat went dry. '_Focus. You can get through this. Just get through this and you can go back to work_.' She told herself, _'Just finish this and everything will be fine.'_

"And then…" But the words wouldn't come. They caught in her throat, vying for a spot beside the panic that lay there.

Booth, seeing the state of distress that Brennan was in, decided to take over.

"And then I got my gun and fired back." He said, staring at a spot on the top of Wyatt's large desk. "And the shooting continued, I tried to figure out where the shots were coming from… Parker was screaming…"

His voice was surprisingly even, detached almost. He didn't realize that he was gripping the armrest as he spoke.

"And then…" he glanced over to see Brennan staring at him.

"I got shot." She said quietly, the pain in his eyes echoed in her voice.

"It was my fault." He jumped in. "She stood to grab Parker and I should've.."

"Wait, you think that was your fault?" she interceded. "It was mine, I stood up and I shouldn't have."

"Yeah but Bones, I.."

"Okay, why don't we stop for a moment." Gordon said, raising his hand. "Am I correct in assuming that you both think this was your fault?"

They both nodded.

"Well then, following that logic, Dr. Brennan's getting shot could also be blamed on Booth's son for getting up in the first place. Is that how you feel?"

"No!"

Wyatt continued as if they hadn't spoken. "Did it occur to either of you that the only persons at fault are the shooters?"

"Well, yes but…" Brennan started.

"Whatever actions you took that day were a result of the shooter. I highly doubt there was anything else either of you could have done to reverse or alter the situation." Wyatt said.

"I could've gotten him sooner." Booth muttered.

"Really? You could have?" Wyatt inquired. "While at the same time, protecting Dr. Brennan and your son?"

Booth hesitated, as usual finding no fault in the psychologists' logic. He shrugged.

"There are two things that you must do." Wyatt said, leaning forward again on the desk and sipping a cup of lukewarm tea. "The first is to accept that this incident has had a huge effect on your lives. Everything isn't fine and I have no doubt that it won't be for some time. It will always be there as a part of you, something that shapes who you become as you move forward. And Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, you must move forward because, you cannot go back and erase what happened, no matter how much you want to.

I asked you to describe the shooting because of precisely this. If you had been able to sit there calmly and describe everything that happened, I would have been worried. The fact that you are still working through what happened means that it is still possible for you to one day return to normalcy.

The second is to stop blaming yourselves for what happened. It was no one in that apartment's fault. It was something that could have happened to anyone."

"Then why did it happen to us?" Brennan asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. She coloured up a bit and looked away, but no one seemed to notice her outburst.

Wyatt sighed "I can't answer that for you Dr. Brennan. Sometimes things happen that cannot be prevented." Wyatt said.

"You are two people who like control and order and for something so uncontrollable to happen, I can imagine it shook both of you to the core. But you need to realize although you cannot control what happened, you can control your actions resulting from the incident. Everything you do from this point on is yours not the shooters and while at times it may feel like they still have control over your life, they don't. Only you have that."

Wyatt watched as comprehension dawned on both of their faces.

"I'm going to recommend that you both be placed back into the field, however I hope you both know that this isn't something that you can just ignore and it will go away."

They nodded again.

"So…" Wyatt said, clapping his hands. "Now that we have that out of the way, tell me about how things are going in the personal aspect of your lives."

There was silence as Booth and Brennan looked at each other uncomfortably.

"I don't think…"

"How is that…"

"Ahh, I see." Wyatt said thoughtfully.

Brennan frowned, her lips pursed tight and Booth started shifting in his seat.

"You two make a great team, as you have proven time and again in the field. But where you seem to be lacking is at home. You have an excellent work partnership but I get the feeling that in your personal relationship you both tend to work alone and shut each other out. Both trying to be strong for the other."

He watched carefully as guilt flashed across both their faces and they looked around nervously.

He continued, "You will need each other if you are going to both get past this. Vulnerability can be a strength when expressed between two people who trust each other implicitly."

With one last hard look at his patients, Wyatt stood suddenly and leaned on the desk, a polite smile on his face.

"Well, I will leave you to your thoughts, as I have another appointment. I will inform Cullen that you can return to work. Have a good day."

Booth and Brennan were a bit stunned at the sudden end to the meeting, but both got out of their chairs and were out of Wyatt's office before they knew what happened.

They were silent and avoided looking at one another as they made their way to the car. After getting in, Brennan sat back and stared at the dashboard while Booth fiddled with the keys.

They turned to face each other.

"I'm sorry Bones."

"I'm sorry Booth."

They smiled at each other and Booth began to chuckle. Brennan joined in and soon their laughter rang through the car and they both felt purged of the guilt that had been weighing them down

A familiar thought stood out in their heads as Booth turned the ignition and Brennan buckled up. 'We will make it through this.'

And this time, they believed it.


	7. It's Been Too Long

**Okay, here's the last of my redemption chaps, more later, only a few more, but more. Willie and I love you all!!**

* * *

It was 6pm and she stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she had every night for the past two months.

Gently and carefully, she lifted her shirt and traced a slender finger over the fresh scar. Her stitches had been removed earlier that week, but it had become something of a habit to come to the bathroom after dinner and change her bandages. Sometimes it was merely a chore, an inevitability to be dealt with quickly and carefully with an almost scientific detachment. She could handle that. Other times it was so painful she would shake with tears and all she could do was grip Booth's shoulders as he, gently as possible, pulled away the gauze, her every sob tearing his own heart in two because his words of solace didn't seem to help.

But today there would be no compartmentalized first aid or searing, torturous pain. The skin was healed, and only a scar remained in its place. She sighed and studied the mark in the mirror, and all at once she hated it, hoping to never look at it again. But it was there, never to leave; a permanent reminder of what happened.

Booth knocked softly on the door. She'd disappeared within the bathroom nearly ten minutes ago and he'd found that, lately, he was easily bored and often edgy if she wasn't around. When she didn't immediately return from the bathroom, he'd begun to get lonely and wonder what she was doing. After that, he began to worry if she was alright. Lately, that had been happening a lot too.

"Bones?" He announced his presence quietly and pushed open the door. She stood completely still, dressed all in white wearing her favorite pair of loose fitting, nearly sheer pajamas. Her hair was slicked back, still wet from her shower.

He thought about turning around, leaving her alone and giving her some of that privacy she loved. But the words Dr. Wyatt had said a few days ago still echoed in his ears and he knew if he turned away, it would be like pushing it aside again, trying to pretend it hadn't happened. He saw her delicate hands, tracing the new scars that marred the perfect, creamy white skin of her stomach and he knew…he couldn't hide from her anymore.

Brennan saw Booth in the reflection and tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look up. She remained motionless as he approached her from behind, both intrigued and worried by the distant, haunted look in his eyes.

"Booth?"

He gently reached out and stayed her hands, she'd dropped her shirt and was fidgeting nervously with the fabric of her pants. When she stopped moving, she watched as he, with an intensity and care she always found took her breath away, gently pushed up her shirt, again revealing the red marks of damaged flesh that would one day fade but never disappear.

She said his name a second time, still almost in a whisper. When he didn't respond, didn't even look up, she followed his gaze down to her abdomen. With a trembling hand he touched her side, tenderly running his thumb across the scars.

Booth licked his lips in preparation for speech. His throat was dry, his cheeks hot and he knew he was shaking, but he couldn't look away.

"It was too close this time." He whispered hoarsely, one hand resting on her hip, the other sending shivers down her spine with his touch.

She nodded, her own voice lost in the anguish of his.

"I…In that waiting room…I thought I'd lost you. Thought I was going to be alone."

Brennan felt her heart twisting in her chest and almost jumped when a warm drop of wetness landed on her wrist where her hands were resting on top of his. Booth sniffed, an embarrassed smile flashing across his face for the tears. "I've never been so scared Temperance." He finished quietly, still refusing to meet her gaze.

Booth was always more emotional of the two of them, Brennan knew. But right then, standing barefoot in her bathroom, his thumb tracing the scars of what had almost separated them permanently, she could feel his pain and it resonated within her. It sent shivers down her spine and snatched her breath away. She knew what he was doing. 'Vulnerability can be a strength when expressed between two people who trust each other implicitly', isn't that what Dr. Wyatt had said?

With a slow, deep breath, Brennan raised her hands to either side of his face and she made him look at her. But as their eyes met, she found that the words she wanted to say seemed cheap and inadequate. But he was waiting for her to speak, so she instead held his gaze and moved her hands back to cover his.

She covered the one hovering tentatively over her exposed abdomen and pressed it flat against her, his palm warm and rough on her skin. She lifted the other, and placed it over her chest on the spot where he could feel her heart beating, strong and steady beneath it.

"We've been scared for too long Seeley." Tears sprang to her eyes and his were renewed. Suddenly she felt weak and it frightened her. She needed him more than anything in that moment. If nothing else than to feel his muscles move beneath her and know he was there. Her eyes dropped to his lips and she leaned forward, Booth stayed still, his own legs too shaky to try and move towards her as well. Her lips pressed against his and their eyes slid shut in unison. "Far too long." She whispered.

In that moment, Booth withdrew his hands from beneath hers and wrapped them around her back, pulling her close into him. Her arms were folded up between their bodies, resting against his chest as she surrendered to his passion and need, hoping to match it with her own.

The kiss was filled with the sunrises they'd missed, the late night arguments they'd skipped and the time they'd lost over the past few months. It was wrapped in the passion and heat that personified them, and it was filled with a love so deep they thought it would drown them before they were through.

Their lungs burned and they broke apart, gasping and clinging to one another. She slowly lifted her chin and with her eyes closed and words only their hearts could hear, she asked him. And he answered with another kiss and a strong, gentle hand leading her to the bedroom.

The love they made was slow and tender; time passed slow, allowing them to relearn each other. It was filled with truth and promises, apologies and acceptance. Careful, but not awkward, quiet but not fearful. Words were not spoken because words were not needed, they told each other how they felt and what they needed with their eyes and their bodies.

And when it was over, as they held on to each other tightly, they felt satiated, loved and the burning ache in their hearts began to diminish.


	8. Almost Okay

_**This chap was written by Willie. We don't own Booth, Bones or Dr. Suess. It's too bad really...**_

* * *

"Come on, Dr. Bones. Come on, Daddy!" Parker said, running to the tall oak tree in the distance, his blond curls bouncing freely. It was a sunny Saturday morning and they were at the park for a picnic. Booth smiled as he watched his son race to the tree.

The last few months had been hard but things were looking better. Parker still had nightmares but they weren't every night and they weren't nearly as violent. The fact that Parker was not standing next to him, clutching his hand tightly, was a sign that the little boy was really starting to improve.

He turned to look at Brennan and smiled. She looked beautiful. She smiled back at him, the genuine soul smile she'd been so lacking these past few months. They continued towards the tree.

"Listen, Bones.." he started. "About next week…"

"Forget next week." She replied. "We will deal with it when it comes. Let's just have a nice picnic."

"Wait, did the estimable Dr. Brennan just tell me not to think about work?" he teased. "I think I'm feeling sick, quick feel my forehead." He grabbed her hand and placed it to his head.

"Stop that!" she laughed as he pulled her close. He responded by kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Love you." He murmured.

She smiled, that soft smile of hers that was meant only for him. She told him she loved him back and they quickly caught up to where Parker was impatiently waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are we going to possibly eat all of that?" she protested, as Booth lifted container after container out of the gigantic picnic basket.

"Come on, you know by now that us boys eat a lot, right Parker?"

"Right." Parker said, his mouth already full of a sandwich.

"That is true." She replied, thinking back to dinner last night. She had officially moved in with Booth, in fact they had moved into a house together only a week and a half earlier. It had been a spur of the moment, abrupt, very un-Brennanlike decision. A house? With a man? A year ago she would have laughed at the very suggestion. But a year ago she didn't know that she would come to rely and depend on, and even love this man as much as she did. Things change. They had both come to the conclusion that both apartments held bad memories and perhaps a fresh start would help them move on, so after two days of searching, they found what Booth called 'The House on the Hill'.

They were twenty minutes out of the city surprisingly, in a good neighbourhood full of families. Their four bedroom, Victorian style home was different than what everyone was expecting, but it suited them. They were only five minutes away from Parker which turned out to be a perfect coincidence. Rebecca had come to realize that for Parker to get better, spending time with his father and Brennan was necessary and as a result of this, they got to see him a couple of times a week.

She subconsciously touched her scar as she thought about the incident once more. She couldn't help but go back to it in her mind, snippets of it playing through her head like a movie.

His hand touched her arm and she shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. He always brought her back to reality, and hopefully this fresh start in their new house would help put an end to these unpleasant memories.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head gave him a small smile before laughing, as Parker tried to balance a grape on his nose.

"Okay, enough of this." Booth said, standing up. "How about some fun?"

"Yeah!" Parker shouted, fully exercising his right to use an 'outside voice'.

"What exactly are we going to do?" she asked, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"This." Booth replied, pulling out a kite from the bag that she hadn't been allowed to see before.

She grinned. He had remembered. She had told him once a long time ago, that when she was little, she liked to fly kites.

He grinned back, untangling the massive tail from the rest of the kite. It was blue and red striped with red bows all along the tale.

"Daddy, that's the biggest kite I've ever seen!" Parker said, wide eyed, his fingers nervously twitching with energy.

"Well let's test it out shall we?" Booth replied, marching over to the nearest hill.

"Um, Booth? It's not that windy, you know that right?" Brennan asked, carefully studying the kite from a few feet away.

"Yeah but it should still fly." He replied.

"Well…." She said, examining the kite. "The air lift potential has to be enough to that the kite will fly. You see…"

"No time for science Bones, we are flying a kite." Booth interrupted quickly, she would have plenty of excuses to give him scientific explanations for everything when they got back to work next week. Right now, he just wanted to play.

"Well actually Booth…"

He clasped his hand over her mouth. "No science." He repeated firmly.

She nodded and smiled and stepped back as she watched him prepare the kite.

"Okay I'll go first Parker and show you how to run okay?" Booth said.

Parker nodded and Booth took off, running down the hill. The kite raised in the air and for a brief millisecond it was five feet above the ground when it came crashing down.

Brennan put her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh as she saw the look on his face. She'd tried to tell him. He got up and went at it again and after four times, she couldn't help herself and burst out into laughter.

"Okay fine." He snapped, depositing the kite in front of her shaking form. "You do it then."

She gave one last giggle and then set to work, removing the large tail from the kite.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth exclaimed. "The tail's the best part of the kite."

"It's too heavy and its not windy enough for the kite to support it." She said, matter of factly.

Grabbing the now tail-less kite, she began to run down the hill, faster and faster until she could feel the kite lift into the air. She continued to run and then turned and stopped, the kite now fully in the air.

"You did it Dr. Bones!" Parker shouted, running down the hill after her.

She was calmly flying the kite by the time he got there and Parker was looking at her with an adoring gaze.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I guess your way worked."

She handed off the kite to Parker and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't feel bad." She said. "You may not be a champion kite flyer but that's okay with me."

He grinned at her, that damn charm smile of his and she melted into his embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day, they had spent the whole afternoon in the park and after a trip in to the city to visit Sid and get some dinner they were now back at the house. She was relaxing on the couch as Booth got Parker ready for bed.

Hearing the soft patter of feet against the hardwood, she sat up straighter.

"Can we read a story, Dr. Bones?" Parker said, coming into the living room. His hair was wet from his bath and he was wearing his Bzz Lightyear pajamas.

"Sure." She replied, as he leapt on the couch and snuggled in beside her, holding out a book.

"I got Dr. Suess, but we hafta wait for Daddy." Parker said.

Booth came in the living room and sat down beside Parker. From his half wet t-shirt, it looked as if he had fun in the bath too.

"Okay." She said, opening the first page and smoothing it back. She began to read.

"Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away!"

She continued to read a few pages before passing the book off to Booth.

"And when you're alone, there's a very good chance, you'll meet things that scare you right out of your pants. There are some, down the road between hither and yon,  
that can scare you so much you won't want to go on." Booth read quietly. "On and on you will hike, and I know you'll hike far, and face up to your problems, whatever they are."

He handed to book back to her as he watched Parker's eyes slowly droop.

"Step with care and great tact and remember that Life's a Great Balancing Act. Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So...get on your way!" she said softly, closing the book.

"Sound asleep." He whispered.

She nodded. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then picked up Parker and headed down the hall.

Brennan waited a moment in their quiet living room, looking around at their new house. She smiled to herself, they were finally on their way to becoming okay.

* * *

**_Make sure Willie knows how much you love her and drop us a line if you please._**


	9. Carpe Diam

**So this is the last chap. Sort of snuck up didn't it?**

**willgirl: _Sniff_  
IhartBooth: _wipes away tears and blows nose_  
willgirl: I think I have something in my eye. Or allergies. I'm fine, I swear. You're fine too right Hart?  
willgirl: _Sniff_  
IhartBooth: yeah I _sniff_ I'm gonna be fine _blows nose_ the air is just _hiccup sniff_ dry in here. _tear_  
willgirl: Yeah, I mean, really it's nothing I just... What am I saying? I can't take it anymore! _SOB_  
willgirl: Its not allergies at all!  
willgirl: I confess!  
IhartBooth: Me too!!! It's the last Chap!!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
willgirl: WAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Oh Hart! What ever shall we do?  
IhartBooth: I don't know...no more Wink Productions??? I think I just felt the world stop!! _SOBBING Uncontrollably_  
willgirl: I..._sob_...don't..._sniff_...know what..._sob_...to do!   
willgirl: _Willi collaspes on the ground, crying her eyes out_  
IhartBooth: _hart collapses beside willie, a mess of tears and sorrow_ Who will p-post the ch-ch-chaaaaapppp? SOB  
willgirl: _Willi lifts her head and looks at Hart_  
willgirl: Post the chap?  
IhartBooth: _nodding_ I know we don't want to, but we have to willie. The readers want it. _sniffle_ what if we do it together, okay?  
IhartBooth: I'll help you push the button.  
willgirl: Okay  
IhartBooth: 1...  
willgirl: I can handle that! SNIFF  
willgirl: 2...  
IhartBooth: 3!! _pushes button with eyes shut tight_  
willgirl: 3!!!!!  
willgirl: MMB!  
IhartBooth: MMB!!  
IhartBooth: SOOOOOBBBB  
willgirl: Nothing can distract me from the pain of this...oh wait, are those cookies?  
willgirl: _Willi runs off_  
IhartBooth: are they oreos?? _Hart follows closely_ Oh and...enjoy!

* * *

**

Booth was fidgety, and that was an understatement. Today was their first day back on the job and he couldn't have sat still if his life depended on it. He cracked his knuckles constantly and had untied and retied his Ace of Spades black tie eight times already and it still wasn't right. That wasn't even mentioning the fact that he shifted from foot to foot as if standing on hot coals and kept straightening his already straight jacket and perfectly gelled hair. 

Brennan frowned from the doorway; she'd been ready to go for nearly half an hour. Her own nervousness had been transformed into productive energy that had her up an hour before the alarm clock and fully dressed before Booth had even left their soft bed. She watched quietly as Booth grumbled an obscenity at himself and yanked the tie off his neck, throwing it to the floor.

"Did the tie do something wrong?" She asked, drawing his attention for the first time. Her teasing smile softened his expression slightly, but he remained tense, hands on his hips and frowning.

"I couldn't get it straight." After a moment he realized how whiney that sounded and closed his eyes, counting to ten as he tried to calm down.

Taking sympathy on him, Brennan slowly approached and retrieved the tie from the floor. Silently, she drew it around his neck, avoiding his gaze as he stared down at her and carefully tied it for him.

Tightening the knot, she asked quietly, "Why are you nervous, Seeley?"

Booth sighed, his first instinct was to deny that he was nervous about returning to work, but it would have been a lie. He couldn't lie to her when she looked at him like that. Hell, he couldn't lie to her, period.

With a sigh, his shoulder slumped and he took a few steps back from her to sit on the bed.

"Bones…I…Temperance," He gritted his teeth and his nostrils flared with forced breath, still too stubborn to say the words that were rattling around in his head. Too ashamed of the fear he felt eating away at him.

"C'mon Booth." She said, sitting down beside him and reaching for his hand, her fingers entwining with his. She was as eager as ever to get their day started, but if this whole experience had taught her anything, it was that they needed each other. First and before all else.

"What if I can't…I'm not the same Bones." He ground out, staring at the floor.

Brennan furrowed her brows. "What…I don't understand."

Booth nodded. He knew she didn't understand, she hadn't been inside his head for the past two months. Two months, when he'd been forced to question everything about himself. His abilities as a father, a boyfriend, a cop, a friend and a man. He'd questioned his sanity and his judgment. No stone had been left unturned and he knew his confidence had been shaken, only now did he realize how much.

"Bones," He began slowly, "I'm…not the same man I was before. I'm not…what if I can't do…the job that needs to be done?" He chose his words carefully, feeling out of breath after putting words to his conflicting emotions.

Brennan's frown remained firmly in place as she met Booths troubled gaze, processing what he'd said. She wasn't shocked or judging, merely confused. After everything they'd been through, how could Booth think there was anything they couldn't do? If this whole ordeal had taught her anything, it was that, together, they were invincible. Not untouchable, merely unstoppable. But, another look at Booth confirmed to her that he saw things a completely different way.

After a moment, her expression changed to something unreadable and she took his hand.

"Come here."

Booth watched her stand and allowed himself to be tugged to his feet.

She lead him back over to the mirror and stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

"What do you see?" She asked quietly and watched as Booth gave their reflections a confused stare.

"What do you mean? It's a mirror."

She pursed her lips and squeezed his hands, urging him to see what she saw. "I see one forensic anthropologist and one strong, smart, unbelievably sexy FBI agent." She felt a wave of satisfaction as a smile began to crawl up his face, "And I see one of the best investigative teams in the country. I see two people who have been through hell and had the courage, and strength of character to try and move on. We were Booth and Bones before," She turned to look at him and slowly he tore his eyes off the mirror and moved them to her, "We're still Booth and Bones now."

He looked at the floor, then glanced back at the reflection, it only took a moment for that smile to brighten his handsome features. He wrapped his arm around her. "Booth and Bones. Right." Drawing her close, he placed a kiss on her forehead and added, "Thanks."

"You can thank me by not getting us to work late on the first day back."

"Yes ma'am."

Within five minutes, they were out the door.

Brennan ran a hand through her hair and smoothed her lab coat. She stood in front of the entrance to the Jeffersonian Medico Legal lab, watching her team through the sliding glass doors.

She had been ready, itching for this moment since waking up in a hospital bed nearly seventy days prior. Now that it was here, she found herself hesitating. She glanced back over her shoulder, but Booth had dropped her off at the door and was out parking the car. Moving her eyes back to the interior of the lab, her gaze locked with the one other person she knew she could always count on.

Angela's smile ushered her inside the doors and before she knew it, she'd ascended the platform and was face to face with Hodgins, Zach and Angela. She was with her family again, and when the familiar smell of bleach and latex reached her nose, she knew she was home again too.

'Good to see you' smiles and 'welcome back' hugs were exchanged and Brennan was almost ready to get back to her life as the chit-chat began to dwindle, but something held her back. The sound of a key card being swiped brought a smile to her face as she remembered what it was.

"How are my favorite Squints this morning?" Booth asked, his normal morning cheer in full swing. He stood beside Brennan, their shoulders nearly touching, though they didn't acknowledge each other in any other way.

Zack looked perplexed. "I'd be complimented by the 'favorite' part if I weren't fairly certain we're the only squints you know Agent Booth."

Hodgins grinned, shaking his head as he clapped his comrade on the shoulder. Then, turning to Booth, "Obviously Booth, we're exactly as you left us."

"And it better be the last time you leave us." Angela added, stepping forward to wrap Booth in a warm hug, which he gladly accepted and returned. "A girl needs a bit of eye candy every once in a while."

"Hey!" Hodgins protested. Angela winked at him and he quieted, a small pout still on his brow.

When she stepped away Angela watched as Booth not only returned to his position close at Brennan's side, but saw the way his hand searched for hers and their knuckles subtly but intentionally brushed against one another. She saw the faintest of smiles spread across both their faces and knew it had nothing to do with the squintish squabble Hodgins and Zach had just delved into.

Brennan rolled her eyes as the conversation suddenly turned to whether aliens were gray or green, and her gaze fell on a set of bones displayed on a nearby exam table. Subconsciously she began to inch toward it, pushing her hair behind her ears and squinting at the remains. Zach, having noticed what caught his former mentors interest, seized the opportunity to show off all that he felt he had learned from her and began taking her through the examination he had been performing. Just then, Booth cell phone rang and he stepped away from the small group to answer it. Angela resumed sketching and Hodgins returned to his microscope frowning, muttering 'he's an alien, he should know that'.

"As you can see here, Dr. Brennan, the damage to the coronal suture indicates…"

"Yeah, thanks got it." Booth snapped shut his phone and stepped swiftly over to the exam table, where both Brennan and Zach were bent over a small white skull.

"Definitely, there's no way this skull could be from anything other than the Iron Age. I agree with your findings Zach."

"Yeah, me too." Booth said absently, leaning in to join their little pow-wow and placing his hand on Brennan's lower back.

"What is it Booth?" Brennan asked distractedly, still examining some strange marks on the skull with Zach's magnifying glass.

"I just got off the phone with Cullen." He waited as his words registered with her slightly distracted brain. When they did, she whipped her head around toward him, a look of excitement that had rarely been matched was brightened her face.

"What did he say?"

Booth shrugged nonchalantly. "That it was good to have us back."

Brennan began to pout ever so slightly and turn away, it was the cutest thing Booth thought he'd ever seen. "And…that we have a case."

Not knowing whether to grin or glare, Brennan set aside the skull and turned to hit Booth hard in the arm. "That's not funny."

But, judging from the way Booth was unsuccessfully bottling his laughter, he disagreed. The squints watched the partners interact with soft smiles, it seemed some things would never change.. Brennan went about collecting her things to leave and started down the platform, Booth hot on her heels.

"You know what?" She stopped suddenly and turned on Booth, who halted inches from her, "Just for that, I'm driving." Producing a set of noisy keys from her purse, Brennan smiled smugly and began marching briskly toward the door.

Not missing a beat, Booth followed, protesting loudly. "Not a chance Bones, I always drive. It would throw off the sync of our partnership for you to drive."

Angela returned to her sketch, smiling. "Back to normal, eh boys?"

Zach nodded and moved over to a nearby microscope, but the sound of Hodgins clearing his throat caught Angela's attention. With an amused smile he pointed toward the sliding glass doors through which the partners had just exited.

"Um, I don't think I would say 'normal'."

Angela followed his gaze and grinned wholly. There, just outside the doors and almost out of sight, her best friend was engaged in one activity she swore to never do on the clock. Brennan stood wrapped in the arms of her knight, kissing him sweetly and deeply. A small sigh escaped the artist when he tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, their eyes still closed and bodies pressed close.

"No, not 'normal'. Much better."

**THE END**


End file.
